


You're Not Alone

by sqbr



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment between Ahiru and Rue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YewRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YewRose/gifts).




End file.
